


Boy Who Cried River

by aichisama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grieving Main Character, POV Third Person, Short Story, does the dead twin brother count as major character death?, don't expect quality stuff, first time posting, i post this at 3 am, medieval time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aichisama/pseuds/aichisama
Summary: Twins separated by their villagers greedy ideals.
Relationships: twin brother & twin brother





	Boy Who Cried River

There was once a boy who cried a river. He was one half of a twin, with his other half being loved by everyone. But not him. Everyone loved his dear twin so much, they agreed to sacrifice him to bring back his twin from the land of the dark. He does not have any family left, after his twin died, nor does he have anything to live for, besides offering his life for his twin. So, with heavy heart, he exchanged his life for his brother, and thus, he become the boy who cried river. His sadness made him cried, even on his death. Even when his brother woke up besides him, and cried together with him, for this misfortune that befall on his brother. He cried, even when his twin’s can’t cry his grief anymore, and he kept crying, even while his brother is rampaging through the land, distraught by grief, as a revenge. And he kept crying, and no wind nor sun could dry his face from his tears. Even after his brother flattened the village they grew up in, even after his brother continued his massacre, even after his brother broke down in defeat for no amount of killing will bring his brother back, he kept crying.

One day, a prophet come by the brother, one that have gone mad from his brother’s sacrifice, and one that died with too much regret on his deathbed. The prophet come in peace, for they no longer want misfortune to fall on the earth, on the kingdom he swore to protect. And most importantly, these boys that he failed to save before. The prophet sung a song, about a brother that died to save his twin’s life, cried his life away, for his brother does not value life that he give. The brother wept, for his twins doesn’t keep killing others. And the brother wept, even on his death, because the brother does not feel his love. 

“I gave my life to you, not for you to take others, my dear brother. For you to cherish, because I want it to, not from others pressure. Do not waste the life so precious, to take revenge. Please, do not grief for me, for I have now finally in peace, far from the cruelty of the world. Rejoice for my peace, and not grief for me. Live well, brother.”

The brother scream in agony, for the revenge that he did was all for naught, and only hurting his brother. His dear brother, that should slept in peace, under the blanket of the moon. Yet, he took it away, but taking others’ life, making his brother sad, crying even on his death. His tear wet his dead brother’s cheek, the very same cheek that is always painted by his sadness. 

But now, his brother is smiling on his death, no longer weeping over his brother. He can finally sleep in peace, for his brother now know inner peace. And thus, the boy who cried river, was no longer, as his body was swept away by the wind, to be taken to the moon’s lap. 

Meanwhile, the prophet never uttered any words after they sung that song. The give time for the remaining brother to cry his sorrow away, to bask in his brother’s happiness. To finally realized, the beauty of live. The prophet left him alone, for their job is done for now. They might not be able to save both of them before, but he can assure the dead twin, they will save the living brother to the best of their abilities.

“Sleep well, My Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after reading a webtoon, kudos to you if you know what it is. Congratulation to anyone that stayed long enough to read this poorly written short story, it boost my confidence a little bit. First time posting in AO3, apologies for mistakes and poorly done proof-reading. Scratch that. Did I even do any proofreading at all? Idk. I post this at 3 AM, I know I don't have the best judgement in the world. Any constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
